Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2
Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology — part of the Mammoth Romances series. Editor and Authors * Editor: Trisha Telep * Contributors: Karen Chance, Ava Gray, Lara Adrian, S.J. Day, Helen Scott Taylor, Nathalie Gray, Gail Carriger, Sonya Bateman, Elissa Wilds, Sherri Browning Erwin, Michele Hauf, Sharon Ashwood, Seressia Glass, Kim Lennox, Shirley Damsgaard, Moira Rogers Publishing Information * Publisher: * Book data: Description * Genre and Sub-Genres: Urban Fantasy and Paranormal Romance * Theme: Romance with mythical characters * Supernatural Elements: mythical beasts, magical creatures of various shapes and sizes, heart-stoppingly handsome ghosts, angels and mortals with extra-sensory powers, shadowchasers. If love transcends all boundaries, paranormal romance is its natural conclusion. This title features over twenty tales that transport you to the worlds in which mythical beasts, magical creatures of various shapes and sizes, heart-stoppingly handsome ghosts, angels and mortals with extra-sensory powers live out extraordinary desires. Synopsis by Story "The Gauntlet" '— Cassandra Palmer series #0.5. by Karen Chance —Free : Kit Marlowe short from and a companion piece to The Queen's Witch. — Kit Marlowe, as a not-too-old vampire is bestowed an extra deal of power, elevating him to a master’s rank, in order to help his mistress, and save the Queen. He is in sore need of a red-haired witch to complete a mission, so he goes to the prison to find one. Freeing Gillian from her ties, chaos erupts, and all of the witches are trying to get free. During their way out of there, Gillian is gifted with an extraordinary power herself that is finally manifested, and they manage to flee.Goodreads | The Gauntlet (Cassandra Palmer #0.5) '"Princes of Dominion" — Ava Gray : Historically set— Camael, an angel falls for a human woman and won’t give her up. His love comes with a terrible sacrifice, not just from him but from his fellow angels as well. / An angel enters the human world to see a beautiful girl.Goodreads | Princes of Dominion "NightDrake" — Lara Adrian : Nisha will do any job if the price is right, some call her Nisha the Heartless. She hates Strange and does trust them. Until she ends up picking up a crate for delivery with live cargo. What is inside changes Nisha's life. "Eve of Warfare" — Marked #3.2 by Sylvia Day (S.J. Day) : All Evangeline Hollis wants is to stay out of trouble long enough to lose the Mark of Cain, which drafted her into hunting demons for God. A former agnostic, she’s still recovering from being the latest point of contention between the two men in her life--Cain and Abel. Now she’s working for a cherub who thinks putting her undercover as a housewife is the best way to ferret out a rogue vampire hiding in an idyllic Orange County, California residential community. Eve knows when she’s being used as a pawn in the celestial political game. Now, she just has to figure out who’s the greater threat: the vampire she’s hunting, the cherub yanking her chain, or the two brothers vying to play the role of her spouse--‘til death do them part. Which in her line of work, could happen any minute...Goodreads | Eve of Warfare (Marked, #3.25) "Sons of Ra" — Helen Scott Taylor : Mix of Eygptian mythologies—Tricia need information on an art piece from her first love who broke her heart. Who knew she would find he is exactly the same, hasn't aged a day. "The Demon’s Secret" — Nathalie Gray : Cain is a Harvester, someone who collects secrets leading the way to Heaven and Hell, competes with Bethany, another Harvester, but only ends up helping her. "Marine Biology" — Gail Carriger : Alex is a werewolf with problems – he’s unexpectedly alive, he’s quite definitely gay, and he’s been ordered into a partnership with one very flirty merman. Gail’s Short Stories — A closeted gay Alpha werewolf has to go back home and face his family. He ends up meeting an old high school crush that turns out to be a merman and has to deal with a ghost that just wants to meddle in his father’s life. ~ Goodreads review "The Getaway" — Sonya Bateman — Gavyn Donatti series #1.5 : Jazz and her part dijinn boyfriend, Gavyn, go on a romantic getaway, but end up stranded where people seem to disappear frequently. "In Dreams" — Elissa Wild : A woman learns how to astro-project and meets a mysterious man in her dreams that begins to take over her life. "Mr. Sandman" — Gods Behaving Badly series by Sherri Browning Erwin : Ares, god of war, falls to earth and can only earn his way back to Mount Olympus by learning what it is to be a lover instead of a fighter. — She drew a man in the sand and he came alive. "The Sin-Eater’s Promise" — Of Angels and Demons series #1.5 Michele Hauf : A soul gatherer hunts down a sin eater that has been intercepting his souls and finds himself caring for the woman he has to kill. "Fragile Magic" — Sharon Ashwood : A half fae woman that hides her heritage rescues a baby gargoyle and ends up taking him a vet where she meets a hunky werewolf. "Majestic" — Seressia Glass : Two people who get a second chance at love. — A supernatural creature who longs to leave tradition behind, decides to live as a human and complications ensue. — The story of Rinna & Bale, on opposite sides of a feud not their own but forced on them by the past, strive to find a peace between them. "Answer the Wicked" — Kim Lennox : A nurse is caught in the middle of a battle between immortal beings and a man desperate to enslave humans. "Spirit of the Prairie" — Shirley Damsgaard : R.J. is a reporter doing a story on a Native American cultural center and discovers more than she bargained for. "Zola's Pride" — Moira Rogers : Zola spent years traveling the world, studying with supernatural martial-arts masters. Now, as the only lion shifter in New Orleans, she enjoys freedom from politics as well as success in running her own business - self-defense training for psychics, spell casters and other shifters. Only one man knows why she left home at nineteen - Walker Gravois. He was there when her Seer mother, her mind twisted by magic, exiled Zola from the pride. More to the point, he stayed behind, shattering her young heart in the process. When he appears on her doorstep after ten years of silence, Zola is nowhere near ready to trust again. But with Walker's life in danger - and the passion between them burning hotter than ever - she'll have to choose between the safety of solitude and the risk of opening herself to others once again. Goodreads | Zola's Pride "To Hell With Love" — Jackie Kessler : When Caitlin’s sister opens a gift that was meant for Caitlin from her ex-husband, Caitlin and her ex must travel into her sister’s mind to retrieve her—Witch, ex-husband, sis in trouble. References Category:Anthologies